Behind Those Eyes
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A story about a boy without a purpose, sold into slavery where he was bought and sold to a man who, like the boy, possessed the same eyes. Just how will life change for the boy as he walks alongside the man through this world we call life. Slice of Life, Drama, Romance,
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I want to go home!"

"I want my mommy!"

"I want my daddy!"

They were all crying for their parents as they continued to waste their energy on a lost cause. We were somewhere underground, far from the public's eyes. The chances of our rescue were practically nonexistence, yet these children were either crying or holding on to hope. I, myself, was doing neither. I had no reason to believe. I lost everything when I was sold. Everything, but my life.

It was because of this life that I still possessed, that I am here, in a place of auction. I had no other value but my life that would be bought and be owned by another. It would be he that would determine my life.

My only complaint would be the lack of light and heat in this place. When we arrived, they simply shoved us together in this cell and left, but not before leaving two guards to watch over us.

I lifted my legs up and embraced them, hoping to keep as much of my heat to myself as possible. I feet were numbed, or at least beginning to feel numb since I was not able to feel any pain. I had scratch marks all over my feet from walking around all day. It made it the more easy for the ground to cut through my skin when I went bare.

Well, it was not like I knew I was to be sold, I just was. There was no time to prepare my shoes much less my socks. All I wore was a plain shirt that covered my body overall, alongside my garment underneath. None of which could provide me the sufficient amount of warmth needed to prevent this numbness from spreading.

Still, if I could hope for one thing, it would be that the numbness could take me whole. I do not want to feel at this point. Nothing good could come in this world and it was this numbness that I may find salvation.

"Alright! The auction is about to begin so all you runts better be on your best behavior!" Yelled one of the guard, the one stationed closer to the door.

"You heard him, you better or else me and my friend here will get to know you…personally…" My attention went to his sword, his friend as he called it, hanging around his waist. He would be the type to enjoy practicing his skills on children, no question about it.

Then suddenly, I could hear voices coming from the narrow exit, but I made no effort to move.

"Today, we have an extensive amount of items for sale. I assure you, they are better than last week auction." A person said, as he was the first one to walk in from the narrow path.

Behind him was a small group of people, most of which were elderly men. Each carrying a folder in their hands.

"Please, if you could be so kind to stand behind the line so we can start this auction."

They walked over, stopping in front of us, but a good meter away from us as they stood there.

"Good, first item on the list is Toro Makko from the Sand Village. He's a developing 14 years old boy who could help around the field while possessing a nice face for your wife to enjoy. We'll start the bidding at 2 million ryô."

Sighing, I started at my feet. I had no need to be concern. No matter who purchased me, my fate remained the same. They all shared the same desire, I could feel it from their constant stare.

It went on in this fashion for another hour or so, until it was finally my turn.

**oooOOOooo**

"Alright, onto the next wonderful thing for sale. This one is a real treat for you all. Not much is known about this little fellow here but what we do know is that he's around 12 years old with a healthy body. Speaking about body, he's the best of both worlds; with those nice slender legs and oval shape face, soft eyes, and best of all, light colored skin that's wrapped around tightly makes this one a real prize. We'll start the bidding that 15 million ryô!"

"15 million!"

"15.7 million!"

"15.9 million!"

"16 million!"

"17 million!"

"18 million!"

I continued to ignored them as I waited for my inevitable fate. It was then that I felt a pressure. It was different from what I felt already, but I knew it was from someone's gaze. I lifted my head and noticed a man, leaning on the wall as the others were practically pushing each other to call out their bids.

Our eyes met and the pressured increased. It was coming from him, this man with his lower face covered by bandages. His skin was darker than the rest and he wasn't all that old. My guess, he was about in his late 20s or early 30s.

My body began to shake slightly but it was not due to the cold. Just a while ago, I could not feel anything as my body began to shut down due to the cold, but now it felt like it was restarting. Focusing more on his eyes, I felt something similar from within them. Despite the menacing fronts them eyes displayed, they were clear. They were very much like mine in every sense of the word. Like me, he was hollowed; empty within this world that claimed to have what filled our lives with meaning.

I gave the man a smile. It was not much but knowing that there was someone else who had the same eyes as mine made me happy for a change. He was taken back by my gesture, I could tell.

"20 million, do I hear 20?"

There was only two bidders left and one was already reaching his limits. It seems like my fate was sealed and to some obese man at that. I take back what I said before, the one true thing I hoped was being able to meet that man again. Maybe then, I could see with my vision filled.

"100 million ryô!"

What? I opened my eyes, sharing the same disbelief look everyone else in the room had; everyone, but the man. Even the auctioneer was stunned, but he eventually recovered, sooner than the rest.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you say 100 million ryô?"

"Did I stutter?" The man narrow his eyes at the auctioneer, resulting in the auctioneer to take a few steps away from the front before slowly making his way back to his spot.

"No no…just making sure. Do I hear anything higher? Anyone?"

No one said a word. They just stood there, frozen like statues as they stared at the man.

"Alright, going once! Going twice! SOLD to that gentleman over there!"

It was then that my fate was sealed by this strange bandaged man. I was not scared nor cold like everyone else, just curious about what was behind those eyes.

**-To be continued...**

**So, what did you think? Please let me know. Oh and lastly, I'm still working on my other stories. Hopefully I can start to post them sometime early January. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next installment of this story. Hope you like it! **

**Behind Those Eyes- Chapter 1 Master and Slave **

Everyone gave a series of silent claps as the man walked away. The door to the cell opened, with the guard heading towards the boy. "Now it's your turn…" The guard said, dragging the boy away like the children before him. The boy knew not what to come, but he looked ahead, past the dark hallway into another room. There appeared two young ladies, both smiling when he appeared before them.

"Oh, and who is the lucky geezer that bought this lovely face?" One of them asked, sticking her tongue out like a snake. The boy noted that the lady was only looking at his legs and body. Not once did she make contact with his eyes.

"Zabuza Momochi." The guard spoke, and from the look of things, the lady was not pleased.

"That creep? He'll tear this girl up before the day even ends." She commented. "I could always buy you from him I suppose." Leaning down, the lady tilted the side of the boy's face. She smiled by what she saw though the boy was not entirely sure what it was.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. The guy paid 100 million ryô for this one." The look of the lady dropped, most likely surprised by the amount as the boy noted.

"Shit. Guess I'm out of luck…too bad, I would have like to take a bite out of her." She shrugged before looking over the other lady. They looked like twins, though the other lack the vivid personality that this one had.

"Well, before anything else… we need to make this one extra presentable. Right Hina-chan?"

"Right Aoi-chan." They both grabbed each of the boy arms and forced him to a shower stall on the side. They turned on the shower and forcefully removed all he had. From there, they cleaned his body in a matter of a few minutes before putting a towel on him. Then the twins dragged him from one side of the room to another. This time to sit on a chair where they began their project. At first, they examined his body more closely and when they found unwanted hair, they would either pluck it out or use wax for better measure. This went on until they reached his face. Lucky for him, his face was flawless.

Several minutes passed, and after some slight pain all over his body, they released him. It hurt more for the boy when he walked but he said nothing.

"Tsk… what a downer. She turned out to be a boy." The lady from before said with a disappointed look. Before the boy could comment on that, another guard pushed him to the next room where another girl did his nails and his hair. This one hardly said a word and lack the personality of the first. In fact, her face was stoic throughout the entire time he was with her. She would mostly say one worded phrases like "Sit. Hands. Eyes."

While the girl was scrubbing his hair thoroughly, the boy looked around the room. There were no decorations of any kind on the wall and the room only had one light source from the ceiling in the center. Overall, this place gave a dreadful appearance but mainly because of the girl. The boy wanted to say something but whenever he tried, the girl would order him to do something, ceasing his efforts.

"Stay here." The girl said, the first that the boy heard her say something with more than one word. He nodded as she left for a minute, before returning with something in her hand. She presented a box to which he opened and found a dress. Before she left, he made sure to thank her and gave her a slight smile. The girl stopped for a moment, but the moment ended and she was gone.

Then he stood there in a new kimono, obviously for a girl, but he did not complain. It was significantly better than those rags he had before.

One last person came to him. This time it was a lanky old man with glasses. "Here, these are for you." He presented the boy with some new wooden sandals. The boy nodded as he took the shoes from the man's tired hands. All that was left was the room ahead of him as the man pointed out to him. The boy had an idea on who was standing there. Wishing to not waste time, the boy quickly putted on his sandals and walked on ahead through the curtain door.

"You finally arrived…boy."

The boy saw the man leaning on a wall though a chair was clearly there for him. The man looked only to the boy's eyes and continued to do so as he began to walk towards the boy. Each step the man took, made a sudden beat as the boy's heart began to synchronize with them until he stood in front of the boy, looking down. The boy could clearly see what was behind those eyes and was sure it was the same for the man.

"Come, we have some work to do." The man said, turning around and heading towards the exit.

_ Your eyes remind me of mine. _Thought the boy as he followed obediently alongside his master, not minding the huge sword upon his master's back.

**-To be continued...**

**The format would be similar to My husband is a Ice Dragon in the sense that each chapter will be short. The next chapter will officially introduce the two of them and the type of life the boy will be living. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, I may have lied to you guys but this chapter helps me and my story by allowing for some wheels to begin to turn. I needed a better foundation to grow my story and this chapter helped to transition from point B to C without much confusion or disruption. The next few chapters will better introduce the two though this chapter does provide some answers. I hope you like it.**

_**-sorrowXdarkness**_

**Chapter 2: The Vow**

When my first foot touched the cold soil of the outside world, I was glad I was wearing those wooden sandals. It was snowing though lightly as the clouds rowed in, blocking the sun from providing its radiant light and warmth. I turned my attention to my master. He stopped and I stopped along with him. We stood there, by the street of whatever town we were in. "Master Zabuza..." I uttered for the first time. Those words had a sensation I never quite understood, at least, not until later. He looked at me and smirked, his bandage covering his mouth shifted slightly.

"I see you been informed of my name. Good, that only makes my life easier. Boy!" Master Zabuza said, raising his voice when he called out to me. "I have here your file. Every little bit of information those idiots in the auction were able to acquire." He waved a folder. The folder didn't look that thick. "Here's your first order..." He threw the file at my hands. My hands were able to catch the thin file, not a single slip of paper fell out. "Burn it."

What! This folder containing very bit of information on me, he wanted me to burn it? Why? Everything about my life was in this folder that I had in my hands. Did he not want to learn anything about me? About my life?

"I want you to burn it with that fire over there..." He pointed towards an alley where a homeless man stood by a fireplace he made with a metal drum barrel and a stack of newspaper. I nodded before walking over there. When I got close enough, the homeless man ran away, terrified though I wasn't concerned. The fire seemed like it have gotten bigger as the blazing heat attempted to latch onto my outstretched arms. I gulped before dropping the file down the metal drum. The flame burst instantly by the added fuel.

The file was easily devoured though I was able to catch a glimpse of a paper revealing a picture of my mother. Then I felt a hand behind my head. For a moment, I thought it was the homeless man's but instead it was from my master.

"Well done boy. From this day forth, your name will be Haku Yuki. Remember it."

I was amazed by this generous man that stood by my side as we watched the fire from the depth of hell eating away whatever remained of my previous life. The name Haku Yuki, I would be sure to carve it down to my very soul. I wasn't sure if I ever been this happy before. I smiled as some of the burned pieces were carried off by the wind, only to become nothing more than dust in the snow. I turned to my master, curious as I asked him if he read anything from my file.

"Not a word. Those idiots gave it to me after I dropped the money but I couldn't care less. Your past has nothing to do with me. Nor does it have anything to do with you. Got it Haku?"

"I understand, Master Zabuza." I bowed as I felt his hand ruffling my hair a bit.

"Good. Let us go then."

"Where are we going Master Zabuza?" We began walking, as I matched his pace.

"Back to my place, our ride should be here momentarily." When we returned back to the main street, a black limousine stopped a foot from where we were. The driver's door opened as an old man stepped out and appeared to the door closest to us. As he opened the passenger door, he finally spoke.

"I take it things went well, Master?" His eyes looked as if they were closed the entire time. It was hard to tell, or maybe they were really slanted. He turned his attention to me and for a moment, I could have sworn his eyes opened a bit, revealing a bloodthirsty stare. I twitched instinctively though said not a word.

"Zangis, take the long way home. I need a word with the boy." He slowly entered as did I. I dared not turned my attention away from the doorway, in hope that I wouldn't have to look at those eyes anytime soon. When I got in and sat next to my master, I waited for the door to be closed. Moments later, the car began to move. The windows were naturally tinted though I could easily see the view from the inside.

"Master Zabuza, is there something you require?"

"Haku, I want you to understand something. This particular town is known for having slaves so by law I own you. I alone have papers stating that you belong to me but I don't give a dead rat what the law states. Nothing on paper is forever." His eyes, I noticed were unease.

"Master Zabuza?" I sensed something but then he closed his eyes, removing me from entering.

"So, instead of some paper, I want to hear it from you. Would you allow yourself to be used by me as I see fit? If you say no, then you are free to go. I will not harm you. You have my word."

I stood up from my seat and walked in front of the bandaged man. His sword lay next to him, big as it was, with the handle by his reach. I kneed down between both his legs.

"My life I give to you. My life revolves around yours. You may do anything that you desire and I will give to you with much satisfaction Master Zabuza. You have my word."

His eyes dropped slightly as his bandaged shifted. His reached out his hand, but it did not go towards the blade. Instead, it went to me as he caressed the side of my face with his calloused fingers, and I eagerly met with it. Nuzzling, my head shifted towards one side, until it made it way to one of his legs where it rested. He said nothing as my now closed eyes allowed me to further explore the feeling. I only wished I knew about it earlier but even then, it may have been impossible. Still, it was only a wishful thinking.

"Well said Haku. Well said." I heard my master's voice and before I knew it, I drifted to sleep. My mind quickly wandered but one thing continued to play around in my head.

_ I was happy..._

**-To be continued...**

**Alright, I want to state this now: This story is a yaoi between Zabuza and Haku. I'm not entirely sure how far I'm going to take these two but I'll do it in my terms and how I see it fit. As of now, the story is rated T though along the way, the rating may change (or not). I hope you guys can respect that. **

_**-sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of Behind Those Eyes. **

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

When I began to awoke from my slight slumber, I found myself still using my master's leg as a resting spot for my head. I looked up and noticed his eyes closed. We were still in the car as I could still feel the slight trembling of the vehicle moving. When I shifted ever so slightly, it was enough for my master to open his eyes.

I quickly stood from where I was, and took my spot back to my master's side.

"Haku..." His deep voice said, as they resonated within my ears. Flushed by the tingling vibration, I nodded as I turned my head towards his. "Before we get to your new home, I want you to understand something. What I do is my business and my business alone. What you do is also my business. You follow no one orders but mine."

"I understand Master Zabuza." Although I understood what my master was saying, I was still confused. What exactly was to happen? The answer was to soon be known as the car stopped. Moments later, the door opened and we stepped out. My mouth dropped by what was in front of me. There, in the distance was a house. A big house with dozens of windows and a huge door in the bottom middle. Before the house, was a long passageway surrounded by trees in both sides with an even cobblestone as our trail. We walked along with the butler, Zangis. I stayed closed to my master, still unease with the old man with the bloodshot eyes. The trees were emptied, not a single leaf on any of their branches. Then again, we were in the middle of winter but still, it felt like the life around the house has gone dead.

The wind continued to blow around us as my hair began to cover my eyes. I tried to shake them off but somehow got off track and bumped into my master's side. I apologized, but he still reached out. For a moment, I trembled. I was sure I displeased him by my clumsiness and a punishment was in order. His hand covered my face but before he could press down my face, he brushed back my hair, clearing my line of sight.

We stopped for a second but then he began walking again, not saying a word to me. I followed him, catching up to the butler as we made our way to the front door.

"Zangis, did you do what I asked?" My master said with his usual tone as Zangis the butler was opening the huge door.

"Yes Master, a room has been prepared for him." Strange. I could have sworn I heard him emphasizing the word "him" in a distasteful matter. Did he have something against me being here? My master said nothing about it.

"Good. Haku, follow me."

"Shall I prepare the usual, master?"

"Make sure to include some slight sweets for the boy." My master added. I couldn't help but smiled. My master's kindness left a warm feeling in me as I covered the spot with my hand.

"As you wish..." Zangis said, leaving my master and I alone.

"Come." We took the stairs to the second floor. As we walked, I looked to my side toward the windows. The land was vast and empty. Even the water fountain was without its water. Strange, I thought again. This place could have been something grand and it got me to wonder on something. What was it like when this place was filled with life? Why the change?

"Master Zabuza..."

"Hm?"

I stood there, hand by the glass. I wanted to ask him about this place. I wanted to know how something like my master's home could be like this.

"Was it always like this?" I finally answered. By surprised, he was still there. He must have stopped for me. I was glad he was able to hear me. He turned away, back to the hallway.

"No." He started walking away. I nodded, before stepping away from the scene. The cold sensation from the glass stayed with my hand for a bit longer. The house was for the most part clean and full of stuff. We passed by a room with a piano in it and what seemed to be a ballroom. Everything in that room was covered although only about a quarter of the piano was covered. That was how I could tell it was a piano. The room looked like it was filled with ghosts of all shapes and sizes.

When my master finally stopped, he turned to me before opening the door. I followed him in. Compared to my old life, this room was the size of my whole house. There was even a huge bed in one side. Unlike the hallway, with its hard wooden floor and thin layered rug down the center, the room was carpeted. It must have felt nice under my bare feet. I removed my sandals and I was not disappointed. Warm and fuzzy was all I felt. I looked around as my master stood by the doorway, leaning on the side.

I couldn't help my excitement but remembered to turn to my master. "Master Zabuza, is this my room?"

"That's right. From this day forth, this and everything inside here is yours."

For a moment, I imagined him along with everything in this room. Not good, I thought. I was sure my face was flushed pink as I imagined my master holding me down on my bed. I shook my head before anymore could be revealed.

"Is there a problem with the room Haku?"

"No, nothing like that Master Zabuza. It was just hard to take in all at once." I answered quickly. Still, with everything he did for me, I wondered if he wanted something in return. I knew I made an oath but I still wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind with me.

He let out a set of deep chuckle before talking. "Try not to let it get to you. Tomorrow, we'll start your training."

"Training Master Zabuza?" I wondered for what.

"That's right. We'll start 6 am sharp. For now, you can explore around and familiarize yourself with the mansion."

"Then, could I first familiarize myself with your room, Master Zabuza?" I wanted to know above all, where my master's room was in this place. I hoped it was nearby.

He nodded as we left my room to his. Just as I hoped, his room was down the hall, then a left until the end of that hall. Unlike mine, his was not carpeted. The window was also covered, hardy any light seeping in. The room itself was dark and then I noticed a dresser with a photo frame placed down flat. I was about to turn it over but stopped. It was not my business but my master's. The room had a bed like mine but with two pillows on each side, unlike my one pillowed bed.

I decided to not notice as I was finishing up familiarizing myself with master's room.

"Are you done Haku?"

"Yes Master Zabuza." I did a small twirl, before smiling. Now that I thought about it, this place has master's smell.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, Here's the next installment of "Behind Those Eyes". Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

**oooOOOooo**

"Pathetic."

The word alone hurt enough that I didn't mind the pain surging through my body from what my master assigned me as my training. Dinner last night was pleasant as I sat next to my master.

I wasn't sure where to sit at first, but then Zangis, the butler, pulled a seat next to my master's. I really appreciated the sweet buns that Zangis prepared, but when I thanked him, he simply said that he was not the one who made them.

When I finally went to bed, I looked around as I rested on top of my bed. Thinking about my master, I drifted to a light sleep.

"Forgive me Master Zabuza." My voice corresponded with what I felt as I spoke them. My chest expanded and contracted. I felt tired but more than that, I felt guilty. First day of training and already, I could not meet my master's expectation. "Please punish me anyway you see fit for my poor performance Master Zabuza."

I dared not meet my master's eyes, fearing to see them disappointed. I only braced myself for what was to come. It did. Only thing was that it was not what I was expecting.

My master began chuckling softly with his deep voice bouncing around the air. I was in utter confusion.

"Haku, I did not expect your first day to go so smoothly."

_You didn't?_ I looked up and with much befuddlement, I asked him, "You're not disappointed with me? Mas-"

Before I could finish, master patted my head once more. His affection was noted as I must have been tickled pink.

"There are many things to be done Haku. Today simply shows you are far from ready. Still, now you have a goal in mind. I expect you to get better after today. Understand?"

I nodded, happy as I felt this tingling sensation in my stomach. I think it was my stomach. I wasn't entirely sure but before going any further, I was told to run another 4 laps around the premises as a cool down. I left my master, now revitalized as I set myself on this goal.

Master explained to me that there three basic form of art or "jutsu" but for now, he said only to focus on improving my physical body.

_"What is good about a weapon if the user is unable to wield it."_

He demonstrated his point by showing me his sword. Lifting it with ease, master allowed me to see his special sword, the Executioner's Blade. He said that although the blade may seem like a large butcher knife, it was much more. Still, even with that said, he had me try to lift it. I was only able to lift the handle a few inches off the ground.

_"__You see, even a great weapon as this blade is useless to someone like you who is unable to wield it."_

As I ran past the field, I noticed someone by a window. A young woman looking at me with an expressionless stare. It reminded me of that girl that did my hair and nails. Even when our eyes met, her eyes didn't shift. It felt awkward looking back, but then she walked away from the window.

_ I wonder if I'm going to see her soon?_

When I completed my laps, I made sure to finish it off by stretching my body and limbs. The wind felt nice, blowing my sweats across my face as the cold assisted me in cooling down. Returning to the mansion, I decided to take a hot bath.

"Would you like me to ready the bath?"

"Waa!" Zangis appeared by my side, in my room, as I was about to remove my shirt.

"Would you like me to ready the bath?" he asked again, ignoring my apparent embarrassment.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." I waited until he left. Closing the door, I decided not to take off my clothes. It would be better if I did so in the bathroom. Zangis didn't say much to me at all. When he did, it was usually for performing services for me. He hardly even look at me except for that one moment when we met for the first time.

**oooOOOooo**

"Aaahhh..." My body responded well with the heated water. Like my room, the bathroom was huge, enough to fit 10 people easily. First cold and now hot. I was feelings the positive effects of these polar sensations one after another. I sank even deeper into the water and allowed my mind to wonder around with the steam.

I wanted to believe that Master liked me. He treated me with much care and affection, despite how he looked. And if he liked me, I wondered in what way? I couldn't help but notice my bare limbs in the tub. How it looked and felt from the hot steamy water, slightly red and tight. I had an idea of what the girls had in mind when they did this. They wanted me to look appealing to my master. I shifted my legs and began feeling how smooth they were. _Would Master brush my skin with his rough hands? How would that feel?__Would he go even further... _No. I shouldn't be thinking these things. I needed to focus in impressing my master.

_ "...I expect you to get better after today. Understand?" _

Master's words continued to play in my head. Being submerged in hot water, and thinking of Master was not a good combo. Before I knew it, my mind became blurry and then my vision followed suit.

**oooOOOooo**

_"Mommy, look what I can do..." My mother dropped her sheet._

_ "See what I made?" I showed her my special gift. "Isn't it beautiful." My eyes were on my gift, astonished in how magical it looked and felt. I was too caught up with the gift that I failed to notice my mother reaching out, until she pulled my arm, ending the magic. _

_ "NO! You must never! You hear me, NEVER! You insolent child!" We struggled, but the fact that we were struggling, surprised me. Mama was never like that. I never saw her made a face as she did then. _

_ My sights shifted, looking at the snow which was followed by the stinging pain on the side of my face. My mama, she slapped me. She slapped me for the first time in my life. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry...sorry...I'm sorry..." Mama continued to say over and over as she embraced me. Then everything became dark. I looked around but found not a thing. Where was I? _

_ It was then I heard a scream. Then a series of screams so devastating that it echoed all around me until the only thing I could see..._

_ Was blood._

_**oooOOOoo**_

I gasped, waking up in the process. My heart went wild as I tried to control my breathing.

"I see you are awake Haku." I turned and saw my master sitting across the room. I took the moment to realize that I was in my room again, dressed.

"Master Zabuza? What happened?"

"I found you passed out in the bathtub. You shouldn't spend too much time in hot water. You'll only ruin your health and skin."

Then it came to me. _Master saw everything!_ I pulled the sheets, and saw I was wearing a dress, a simple colored kimono. "I'm sorry...that you have to see me l-like that...Master Zabuza."

He didn't shift his expression. It remained as sharp as I first met him.

"Just don't make it into a habit." As he was about to leave, he stopped by the doorway. "Zangis will be here shortly with your meal. Be sure to eat it all and rest well. Tomorrow will be another strenuous day." He left and closed the door.

_Master.._.

**-To be continued...**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review. Well, until next time. **

_**-sorrowXdarkness**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Making Progress**

**oooOOOooo**

Weeks had passed since my shameful display of weakness along with my body to my master. Despite the passage of time, I could not forget nor forgive myself. Not only did my master took the time to carry me to my room, but also took it upon himself to dress me. I had difficulties sleeping that night as I tried to weigh which of the two was more embarrassing: having my body exposed to my master or exposing him my unconscious self. The two played me through the night as sleep was impossible for me.

The next day did nothing but made the event even more deserving to be remembered. After the usual warm up, my body was at a state of collapsing. To make matter worse, my master was before me. His eyes were fixated on my being as I struggled to stay on my two feet afloat from the ground.

"Master, I am…ready…for the next part…of my training." Despite my best effort to sound strong and capable, it came out weak and delicate. My vision of my master faded as darkness took its place. I expected the cold and heavy ground to make its impact on me and my body, but instead, I felt something soft and warm. _Warm…_ It felt nice as I embraced the source with my body. After a while, my body didn't feel as heavy as before as I picked up something distinct. _Du Dum, Du Dum, Du Dum. _That was how I would describe them as they continued to pound their steady beat. Eventually, my heart began to harmonize with the vibrating sound. I felt a tug on my heart as a cord was established.

Time was irrelevant as I continued to dorm in this state. I came to realize that my body was simply recovering from its fatigue status. No matter how much I wanted to, I could not open my eyes. Master Zabuza, I really did not mean to disappoint you. That would be the last thing I ever wanted to do. I feared for my master, as I imagined him with a face I knew all to well.

_ "YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"_

My heart felt like it dropped as it propelled my body to bend forward, eyes wide opened. It didn't occur to me that I was wailing until his voice struck my core.

"Be still, Haku. All is well. You were having a bad dream."

My vision shifted at all angles. I was not in my room, that was not my canopy on top of my bed nor was that my blanket. I heard voices in the background but the rapid beating of my heart was all I could clearly hear as my body continued to shake.

"Haku!"

My eyes widened before relaxing upon his hands pressing my shoulders. The trembling came to an end as his eyes filled my vision. He was worried of me as he spoke out.

"Haku, nothing bad will come to you."

I felt his hand on my hair before massaging my scalp. I came to realize that I was in my master's quarters, in my master's bed with my master by my side. _I was in my master's bed! _The thought occurred to me that I was probably still dirty from my training. Even if it was just a warm-up, I still managed to work up a sweat that were probably now staining my master's sheets. I quickly tried to lift myself off from his bed but he kept me at bay. No matter how much I struggled, he would not let go.

"Master, please let me go. I'm staining your bed with my filthy body."

I felt his grip tightened after I spoke. _Did I anger my master?_

"Haku, relax. There is no need to worry. I will get Zangis to clean the sheets later, but for now, rest."

"Master Zabuza…I don't deserve your kindness." I said softly but he simply pushed me down until my back was pressed onto his bed. His body stood over mine as he had my wrists pressed down next to my head. I was speechless as only one thing occurred in my mind. It would be a lie if I said I never imagined my master forcing himself on me. The idea did occur to me and to put it more precise, it was more like a dream of mine. I only wished I was more appealing and in a better situation.

"Master…" I managed to whisper as I stared into his eyes. Then he brought one of his hand to my face and sealed my mouth shut with a finger. He then moved it so it was over my head. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He said nothing and nothing began to fill my vision. All I saw was a void but I knew he was still there, evident by his hand pressed on my head.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered as I strained my eyes. I didn't expect an answer from him since he didn't answer my previous question, but somehow, I got one.

His hand disappeared as I began to fear for the worst but then, I felt it again. He wrapped it around my hand as I did the same with his. After that, I was certain that I have a special bond with my master. It was a bond I would cherish forever. _I will get stronger and stronger so I could protect you from any threat. I will protect you Master Zabuza, even if it cost me my life. _

**oooOOOoooo**

After Haku awoke, Zabuza lifted himself up from where he sat. In a matter of minutes after Haku re-awakening, three knocks were heard before Zangis appeared by the door. He carried a tray with a bowl of soup. Zabuza watched as Zangis brought the meal over to Haku. When Haku began eating, Zabuza left and eventually, so did the butler. Haku said nothing but ate, he felt famish after sleeping so long.

Once he closed the door, Zangis spoke for the first time that day. "You know, he is quite fond of you." Zabuza was a room distance away from Haku as he stared out in the dead scenery.

"If there is something you want to say, then say it." Zabuza stated as he turned slightly, his eyes fixated on his butler. The butler was not affected but simply shook his head.

"There's no point in me saying it." He began walking past his master.

Even when he was alone, Zabuza spoke. "The boy is a tool. A tool that I'll make good use. I'll see to that."

**oooOOOooo**

I made sure to please my master as I trained my body and mind. I decided to workout in the morning when I wake up and before I went to bed. I decided to make use of my master's library, with his permission. I found some books that caught my interest. One of them was a simple gardening book that I now kept under my pillow. Before I knew it, my master began to teach me how to wield a kunai and other ninja arsenal. I was beginning to make progress.

**-To be continued…**

**I know it has been awhile since I updated this story but thanks to a friend, I found my inspiration in writing. I will continue to write and post when possible so for now, I hope you enjoyed how this story is being played out. Until next time!**

_**-sorrowXDarkness**_


End file.
